character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Suu (Canon, Monster Musume)/Cr33ver
Base Suu= |-|Super Suu= 'Summary' Suu '''is the Slime that lives with Kimihito in the ecchi harem series '''Monster Musume. Suu is a slime that originally sneaked into Kimihito's house looking for a source of water. When discovered, everyone was in panic or confused. Since before this, Slimes were still considered to be fictional creatures. Ms. Smith didn't want to bother the situation of having an extraspecies with so little information on, so she just let Suu live with Kimihito and the other girls. Originally they all saw her as a child. After a while tho, they all considered her to be another love rival, mainly Miia. 'Powers and Stats' Tier : High 8-C 'Higher with more water '| 7-C Name: 'Unknown, Suu (Her real name is unknown) '''Origin: Monster Musume ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Slime Girl '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat, Statistics Amplification (via Water Absorption), Absorption (Water, Nutrients, Poison, and Solid objects), Water Manipulation , Mind Reading and Minor Telepathy, Intangibility, Immunity to Blunt Force, Poison, and Diseases, Shapeshifting and Size Shifting (Small Type 0 to Large Type 1), Healing, Elasticity, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Durability Negation (via Poison Form), Body Control, No organs, skeletal structure, and doesn't need to breath '| '''All past powers and abilities, Mid-Level Regeneration, Large Size (Type 1) 'Attack Potency : Large Building level+, Higher with more water (Has easily overpowered and harmed Kimihito. Has easily overpowered and incapacitated all the other girls in the Kimihito household multiple times.) Can bypass durability via Poison Form. | Town level '(High-Pressure Water Canon was calculated at 9.9 Kilotons of TNT. Is able to harm Super Kii with physical attacks, who can survive Super Suu's High-Pressure Water Canon.) 'Speed : Superhuman 'Travel Speed (Should be superior to Manako , who could clear 2 kilometers in a few minutes .) '''Hypersonic '''Combat Speed and Reactions (Was able to blitz Rachnera, who could dodge sniper bullets, calculated at Mach 8.) '| '''At least '''Hypersonic Lifting Strength : Class 1'', ''Higher with more water (Stronger than Kimhito.) | Class M '(Is able to support her own weight.) 'Striking Strength : Large Building level+, Higher with more water | Town level Durability : Large Building level+, Slimy and intangible body, immunity to blunt force, diseases, and poison can make her hard to kill. | Town level, Slimy body and Regeneration can make her hard to kill. Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Varies '| 'Standard Melee Range '| 'Several meters via abilities '| 'Tens of Meters physically '| '''Hundreds of meters via High-Pressure Water Canon '''Standard Equipment: *'Raincoat and Boots '(Simple yellow clothing that helps Suu with large masses of water or rain that would normally dilute and dissolve her.) Intelligence : Varies, Above Average 'Normally, Higher with other forms. Is a very quick learner. Used her powers to effectively learn and cure Kimihito of a cold. Has an eidetic memory, as she was able to perfectly remember and mimic what the others said for her to do when Kimihito was sick. Is a convincing actress, as she tricks the others into thinking she's not as smart as they think she is. '| High. Is notably much smarter than her base form. Was able to easily and quickly figure out Kii's reason of being so big and hostile. The bigger she gets, the smarter she becomes. Weaknesses: 'If Suu finds herself in a situation where she's in a large mass of water, she will be immobilized and will be diluted and dissolved in it. Rain is also deadly to her, because of the pressure and impacts of them will dissolve her slowly. When fully dissolved, she will convert to her Core form, making her pretty much useless. High temperatures will dry her out, shrinking her in size to the point she can fit in a bucket. Low temperatures over time, depending how extreme they are, will freeze her. '| '''If the nutrients are absorbed out of her body, she will revert back to her base form. Other than that, nothing notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques (Base Suu): *'Slime Body '(Suu's body is of course made up of slime, but in many cases it has shown to act the same as regular water. This makes her body near intangible, allowing objects and people to slip right through her, such as Kimihito when they first met, and swords as Centorea tried to cut her as they also first met. Any solid object that falls inside of her, can be digested in her body, if she wants to. Even when solidified, she has shown to have immunity to blunt force, as she casually shrugged off being hit by a car. Her body also allows her to stick onto walls and ceilings like a spider.) *'Slime Tentacles '(Suu's "hair" are actually a pair of appendages that resemble tentacles. They can grab things, absorb water, and even grab onto others to do dirty acts on them.) *'Shapeshifting and Size Shifting '(Suu has the ability to change into anything she sees. She can change into humans, extraspecies, clothes, objects, and likely more. She can change her size as well, but whenever she changes into something, her regular eyes and antenna are always visible.) *'Healing '(Suu has shown her ability to heal others. She was able to heal Kimihito from a severe cold, and is able to heal small wounds by putting them in her mouth.) *'Poison and Disease Immunity '(Suu has shown to be completely immune to the harmful effects of poisons, and cannot be effected by diseases at all. Poison that goes into Suu will make her absorb it, this makes Suu more abrasive and even allows her to manipulate it for herself.) *'Water Absorption '(When Suu absorbs water, she increases her size, weight, strength, and breast size. All she has to do is touch it, but she cannot overwhelm herself by completely submerging herself in water. With the access water in her body, she can actually manipulate it by shooting it out of her body like a water gun.) *'Mind Reading and Minor Telepathy '(If Suu places her Slime Tentacles on someone's head, she is able to read their thoughts, memories, and emotions. She can even read these all audibly, giving her the ability to warn others about someone's true intentions.) *'No Need to Breath, No Organs, or Skeletal Structure' *'Other Forms '(Whatever Suu absorbs into her body, will change how she looks, acts, behaves, and also change her abilities. These can also be brought up via the amount of water in her body. Such as . . .) **'Slime (Dehydrated) Form '(Suu holds this form when she lacks nutrients or water to maintain her other forms. But she can also be in this form if she wants, since when she sleeps, she prefers to be in this form.) **'Adult (Hydrated) Form '(If she absorbs enough water, her whole body will increase in size and mass, including her breasts.) **'Poison Form '(When Suu eats or absorbs poison, she will start to turn purple, have bubbles pop up around her, and her attitude will be more "venomous". In this form, Suu is also able to manipulate poison. She can shoot it out of her mouth as a strong stream, or even just touch them to subdue them with poison . Both of which can easily paralyze the victim.) **'"Hardass" Form '(When Suu absorbs mineral-rich hot spring water, she will gain sunglasses, grow more intelligent, and have more of a "hardass" personality.) **'MILF Form '(After absorbing sea water, her body becomes similar to her Adult form but more voluptuous and lustful. Her hips and breasts are bigger, and gains the personality of a cougar or milf. She also gains more confidence, and even gains a slight skill increase. As she was able to best both Rachnera and Octo , in a BDSM Bondage Fight.) **'Cube Form '(While under the effects of Kino's spores, Suu believes she is a dungeon master and turns into a cube of slime. In her perspective she is big enough to fill up a large hallway, while in reality she is barely bigger than a meter.) **'Tentacle Monster Form '(After eating Lamia-Made Snake Kebabs, her lust sky-rockets and turns into something resembling an octopus. In this state, she of course touches and grabs anything with a beating heart in her general area.) **'Core Form '(This is when Suu's full slime body is dissolved. She turns into a small ball, which is essentially her brain, containing memories, personality, and her whole self. This is normally protected by her durable body tho.) **'Super Suu '(Her largest and strongest form. After absorbing super nutrients of any kind, such as a Honey Bee's Royal Jelly or Super Growth Fertilizer, she will grow incredibly large and gain new abilities and such.) Notable Attacks/Techniques (Super Suu): *'High-Pressure Water Cannon '(Inside Suu's water sac, she is able to build up heat and generate it into a powerful water beam. But in the anime, this is more depicted as energy being charged up and shot out .) *'Extra Appendages '(In the Super Suu form, Suu gets multiple slime tentacles. In the anime they all have ridges on them, resembling Godzilla.) *'Regeneration ' *'Increased Intelligence' Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7